


model behavior

by andnowforyaya



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Blindfolds, Breathplay, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, M/M, Modeling, Nude Modeling, all kinks are not really kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan and Daehyun model for an erotic webzine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	model behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akmongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/gifts).



> Even though she’s not part of TBB this time around, [akmongs](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/pseuds/akmongs) is working really hard despite everything going on outside of fandom to make sure all the writers and participants feel the love. Thanks so much for all your support :) You’re lovely, and I’m dedicating this little himdae to you, [inspired by this](http://paperkrane.tumblr.com/post/96507801893)~
> 
> (except for all references to eyeliner/eye make-up. those words are for J, sorry <3)
> 
> Also thank you F and J for reading over and being generally awesome, as usual <3

Himchan walks onto the set with his hands lowered and his cheeks hot and flushed. A prickle raises the small hairs on the back of his neck when he feels the heat of the light they are using to even out the shot on camera. He has to squint against the glare of the reflector as the light guy adjusts the panel, and his partner for the shoot smirks from the big, luxurious bed.

“Hey, good lookin’,” his partner says with a hint of a growl. Daehyun languishes against the white covers, tanned skin contrasting against the crisp clean lines. The stylist arranges the sheets over Daehyun’s hips and legs, a tantalizing view of the dip over his pelvic bone above the cloth, the expanse of his chest and his small, dusky nipples.

Himchan rolls his eyes with as much dignity as he can muster, hands still covering his crotch. Not that his paltry attempt at modesty matters; his ass is on full display, the photographer situated in one corner of the room behind him. “What am I supposed to be doing?” he asks Daehyun.

The apartment they’ve scouted for the shoot is tastefully furnished and minimally decorated -- clean and uncluttered -- with huge windows that would look out over the city if the curtains were pulled back. For now, they are closed.

When Himchan arrived, iced coffee in hand and eyes unblinking, he’d expected to be leered at, or at the very least measured against some industry standard and judged severely, but the staff have treated him well, and they’ve respected his wish to be covered up whenever he’s _not_ in front of the camera, even if Daehyun has no qualms about his own nudity.

The makeup artist even complimented Himchan on the tone of his pale skin and shape of his nose and cheekbones. “I barely have to contour,” she’d told him happily as he tried to relax in the makeup chair, hands gripping the armrests.

Daehyun, though, seems to be very much at ease, padding around the apartment in nothing but his skin, tilting up his chin for the makeup artist to touch up the shadow and liner around his smoky eyes by the kitchen counter with his dick just _right there_ , dark and heavy between his legs.

Now Daehyun’s in bed, and Himchan is meant to join him. The other model did some individual shots before, warming up, as Himchan talked in nervous circles to himself about getting in front of a camera naked, as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and pinched his sides. Now they want the ones of them together, the ones they’ll be putting up in the members-only section of the website: for special customers only.

“Just,” Daehyun says, licking his lips and letting his eyes roam over Himchan’s body. “Get in. Slowly. Like you know what you’re doing. Like a panther.”

The photographer snickers. “ _Like a panther._ Oh my god, who _are_ you? You’re ruining the shot; don't move your mouth so much. No, this is good. Himchan, just walk toward the bed -- let your hands hang more naturally -- and pretend that you’re about to get in with him. We like having shots of, like, the build up. Pretend you don’t think he’s the most annoying piece of human trash on the entire planet--”

“I know where you live, Youngjae,” Daehyun says threateningly from the bed, legs shifting under the covers.

“Just look at Himchan, Daehyun,” Youngjae mutters from behind his camera.

“Gladly.” Daehyun looks at Himchan. At once Himchan feels awkward and strange (maybe his hands are too big and his thighs too thick), but then Daehyun keeps looking at him with those big brown eyes of his and suddenly Himchan starts to feel _sexy_ \-- even though he knows the unbridled want in Daehyun’s eyes is an act on his part.

Daehyun bites his plump bottom lip in between his teeth and leans back on his elbows, bending a knee and letting the covers slip a bit on his hips as one of his legs emerges from underneath.

The position makes his collarbones stand out. It makes Himchan want to taste them. Himchan swallows.

“Good!” Youngjae encourages, snapping wildly with his camera, even though all Himchan is doing is standing there with his mouth hanging open, his dick starting to take interest in the scene before him. He takes a step forward. Daehyun’s eyes flicker down, and he stares unabashedly at Himchan.

He wants to cover up again, but tries to tell himself it’s for his books and instruments. It’s for his college tuition, and for rent. He’s going to make -- has already made -- a lot of money on this. He’ll finally be able to pay back Yongguk for all those shared meals during their late nights in the practice rooms, and even put some aside to start saving up for a new _janggu_.

“Don’t be shy,” Daehyun coos.

This is probably Daehyun’s twentieth or thirtieth shoot. Himchan’s seen pictures of him on the site. He’s a regular. But this is Himchan’s first time.

Taking his cue from Youngjae, Himchan musters up all his nervousness and molds it into bravado. “Don’t be an ass,” he says with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Daehyun gapes at him, but just Youngjae cackles.

“Serves you right,” he says.

.

Daehyun doesn’t smirk so easily after that, and the shoot begins to run smoothly.

Better than just smooth, actually. Himchan knows how to deal with people like Daehyun -- peacockers who become malleable when they get the attention they want.

And Himchan pays attention.

He discovers fairly quickly that Daehyun responds best to physicality. To Himchan looming over him on the bed. To Himchan with his broad hand over the side of his throat, tilting up his chin with his thumb. Daehyun’s entire frame fits under Himchan’s, and he uses this to his advantage.

When they’re shifting scenes -- Youngjae wants a few shots by the windows -- Daehyun lingers in bed and squeaks out, “Can I get five?”

Youngjae frowns but lets him off with a frustrated wave of his hand, and Daehyun dashes off into the bathroom.

"He's jerking off in there," Youngjae tells him in a flat voice after a minute passes.

Himchan tries not to think about that, or he's going to need a similar break. But his mind can’t help but wonder as he shifts in front of the curtained windows. He knows just how Daehyun would look: back slightly curved as he hunches over the bowl, wrist snapping as he frantically fists his own dick. He’d bite his lips to try to keep from making any noise but wouldn’t be able to swallow the soft cry from leaving them when he comes into his hand.

He feels himself stirring and heating slightly, so he thinks about something else. Curtains. He thinks about curtains. He should probably invest in some new curtains for his apartment.

Youngjae says with his eyebrows drawn together, “He’s usually better about this. And what I mean is: you’re probably the first guy we’ve brought in who’s made him need five minutes so quickly. How did you say you knew him, again?”

“Um,” Himchan says, which is when Daehyun reemerges from the bathroom, swaggering as he walks back to them.

The makeup artist touches them both up quickly again before Daehyun moves into position, settling on his knees next to Himchan, who stays standing by the window. Himchan’s got very little visual arts background in him, but he supposes the smooth curtains are a nice backdrop.

“Remember the shots we talked about,” Youngjae directs as a staff member hands Himchan a long, silky black sash.

“You’re okay with this?” Himchan is sure to ask Daehyun, who is eyeing the sash with a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

Daehyun licks his lips, dark eyes flickering up to meet Himchan’s. “I trust you know what you’re doing with that.”

Himchan breathes out through his nose and winds the sash over the knuckles of one hand, using his other hand to loop the soft fabric once around Daehyun’s neck and then pulling until it catches, and Daehyun’s breath hitches as he jumps to follow the pressure, rising up until his thighs are perpendicular to the floor. Himchan pulls on the sash, and Daehyun’s cheek comes to rest on Himchan’s thigh.

A pause.

Himchan watches Daehyun look into the camera, change the angles of his face, the slant of his eyes. He seems to know exactly what shots he’s giving Youngjae, and Himchan feels another flash of interest and want curl around his navel.

Then, Daehyun opens his mouth, face turned to Himchan’s dick. His breath is hot and brushes over the shaft. Himchan stifles a groan, but his dick twitches at the sensation.

“No, throw your head back, Himchan. That’s good. That’s a good shot.”

Himchan does as he’s told. Then he brings his attention back to Daehyun, who’s grinning up at him, dimples in his cheeks. “Like what you see?” he murmurs against Himchan’s hip.

Himchan pulls on the sash, playful, a wordless ploy to get him to shut up. It works.

Daehyun gasps, something hungry flickering behind the shine of his eyes, and the sound sticks with Himchan, makes his skin tingle as he steps around him for the next shot.

Himchan unwraps the cloth from around Daehyun’s neck and draws the sash over Daehyun’s eyes.

Youngjae changes his position, too, in order to capture them at a better angle.

“Hands and knees,” Himchan says, watching the shiver that runs down Daehyun’s back before he obeys, spine arched in order to accommodate the pull of the makeshift blindfold.

Himchan curves himself over the swell of Daehyun’s ass, careful not to touch except with one hand splayed large over Daehyun’s ribs, his other hand keeping the blindfold steady. He ends up straddling the back of Daehyun’s thigh, with one knee between Daehyun’s spread ankles and the other up on his far side, opposite the camera.

He can hear Daehyun breathing hard from the movement, and doesn’t have to look at his dick to know he’s slowly becoming aroused.

“You like this,” Himchan murmurs, realizing it aloud.

Daehyun exhales with a whine and nods.

“Okay. Got ‘em,” Youngjae says. “Now lose the sash.”

.

They get a few shots in the bathroom, in front of the jacuzzi-style bathtub and inside the standing shower, and then they move to the kitchen, playing up the natural way Daehyun seems to respond to Himchan's body, pliant and eager. Then, Daehyun has to take another five minute break. Himchan decides he needs one as well, but relieves himself quickly and finds Youngjae flicking through the images in his camera as they wait on the other model.

Youngjae whistles when he comes across something he thinks is good. He shows it to Himchan, who can’t quite believe that he’s seeing himself on the little screen. He looks like someone else. Daehyun looks like someone else. And they look _really good_ , especially together.

“Are you sure this is your first time?” Youngjae asks him, suspicious, a wry little grin on his face.

“Yep,” Himchan says.

“Would you consider coming back for another shoot? Daehyun said this was kind of a special circumstance for you, but I think if we keep getting shots like this, you should really think about making this a regular thing.”

“I don’t know,” Himchan hedges, resisting the urge to rock back and forth on his feet. He’d agreed to do this as a sort of trial and as a way to make a little extra money, but now he remembers how Daehyun’s face had lit up when he said he’d go in for the shoot. “I’m not really sure if I like this, yet.”

Youngjae sighs. “Well, you’ve got a knack for it. But I definitely know this is not everybody’s thing. I still tell my parents I do freelance. I mean, technically I’m not lying, right?”

Youngjae’s grin turns a bit self-deprecating, and Himchan isn’t sure how to respond, so he beams his own smile at him, the one he uses on his professors when he's trying to turn in a late assignment. “Sure,” he agrees amicably.

Daehyun comes back then. They finish up with the last shots they need for the day over the next half hour, shake hands, and then it’s done. Daehyun decides to stay a little longer to go over his individual shots to see if anything needs to be re-taken, and Himchan dresses in the jeans and hoodie he came in, bookbag on his shoulders as he heads out the door.

“Think about it!” Youngjae calls out when Himchan reaches the threshold.

Himchan promises him that he will, smiling to himself when he hears Daehyun badgering Youngjae to explain what he meant by that.

.

The lights are on when he gets back to his apartment. Himchan bends over to straighten up the pair of shoes left by the door before taking off his own and entering, shrugging off his bookbag to fling onto the couch in the living room and taking a moment to crack his knuckles and stretch his arms over his head.

“I’m home?” he calls out to the still interior.

“Finally. Ugh, get in here!” is the response.

Himchan grins, striding forward and knocking into the single bedroom, not bothering to close the door.

“We just had, like, a four-hour-long session of foreplay and you make me wait _even longer_ , and you’re _horrible_ and get that stupid grin off your face and take off your clothes so I can sit on your dick, like, _five minutes ago,_ hyung."

Daehyun launches himself at Himchan in a courageous leap from the bed, arms coming up to wrap around his neck and legs latching around his waist as Himchan grunts with the effort of catching and holding him, still grinning. As far as he can tell, Daehyun’s just been sitting in his sweats playing Match the Dots on his phone waiting for him to get home. Himchan had gone to the practice rooms at the university's music department for a bit to brush up on his drumming, anticipating just that.

“And who exactly suggested this extended foreplay session, anyway, Daehyun? Huh?” Himchan asks him, trying to keep up with the frenzied kisses Daehyun’s pressing into his cheeks and lips and neck. “Miss me?”

Daehyun growls, “I’ve been distracting myself, you fucker. Who knew you’d be so photogenic? Who knew you’d be so goddamn _good_? God, I was so turned on. Am still turned on. That was fun, right? You liked it? Fuck, Youngjae _loves_ you.”

Himchan walks them both back to the bed, dumping Daehyun there onto his back and falling over him when he lets out a surprised, “oomf!”

He crushes their bodies together, and Daehyun’s legs fall open so he can lie between them and feel where his erection is pressing against Himchan’s thigh.

“I know,” Himchan bites into Daehyun’s skin. His chest is bare. Himchan inhales along the dewy skin down to one of Daehyun’s nipples and takes the bud between his lips, wetting it. Daehyun groans, arching into the touch. “He asked me to come back,” Himchan tells him gleefully, drawing back so he can pinch with his fingers, instead, lips coming down around Daehyun’s other nipple.

Daehyun whines, high and needy, hands greedy for more. His fingers work quickly at Himchan’s pants, and he whimpers when they fumble against the button. Himchan laughs at his chest, hot breath ghosting over Daehyun’s sensitive peaked bud, and Daehyun twitches.

“Here, you big baby.” Himchan graciously straightens to take off his own pants, and then his hoodie, and then his briefs, standing before Daehyun naked.

The boy on the bed leans back onto his elbows, and Himchan is brought back to the shoot, with Daehyun looking at him the same way he did before from the sheets, eyes hooded and dark.

Daehyun licks his lips. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Don’t be shy,” he teases, but his voice is husky and low, and he’s the one who squeaks on the inhale when Himchan leans forward again to slowly pull his sweats from his hips, over his fleshy thighs, and finally off his ankles, leaving the pants in a heap on the floor. Daehyun is not wearing anything underneath.

“Don’t be an ass,” Himchan returns with a smirk.

This time, they move more slowly. Despite the way Daehyun talks, the way he plays, he’s a sucker for all the romantic stuff -- the slow build and sweet kisses, the whole staring into each other’s eyes bit. There’s a time and place for all the other _stuff_ \-- the toys and the banter and the acting -- but it won’t be tonight.

It feels important, somehow, to leave everything else out. Daehyun is so much more than a dirty picture on the internet.

Himchan lines himself up against Daehyun’s body and kisses him like they’ve got all the time in the world. It is only when Daehyun is brushing the wet tip of his dick into the crease of Himchan’s thigh that he resurfaces, lifting himself up enough to ask over Daehyun’s lips, “How do you want it?”

Daehyun takes a moment to consider, flush rising up onto his cheeks. “On my back,” he says.

On his back is good. On his back means Himchan can bear down on him. If he expands his hands from fingertip to fingertip, he can hold the cage of Daehyun’s ribs between them. Daehyun likes to feel like something is holding him down, keeping him tethered. Himchan likes to make Daehyun feel good, and it is _so easy_ to make him feel good.

He reaches for the lube in the nightstand and takes it out, fingers slipping over the cap when Daehyun rolls his hips up to meet Himchan’s.

“Be patient,” Himchan grunts.

“I’ve been waiting _four years_ ,” Daehyun tells him.

Himchan kisses him again to shut him up, and he finally succeeds in opening the cap and squeezing out a dollop of lube into his palm, onto his fingers. “You’ve been waiting four _hours_ ,” he corrects, reaching between their bodies, between Daehyun’s legs and behind his balls, to rub a wet finger over the pucker of his hole.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daehyun gasps, grasping at Himchan's shoulders and pushing down with his hips to encourage him.

"What's a couple more minutes?" Himchan whispers, sucking the lobe of Daehyun's ear between his lips and working it gently with his teeth.

He takes his time opening Daehyun up, liberal with the lube and slow with his fingers, and by the time Daehyun is stuttering out breathy moans and digging his heels into Himchan's back, pleading with him, Himchan is seriously considering just rubbing off on Daehyun's stomach. But Daehyun is mewling on his fingers, grinding their dicks together, and the last time Himchan did just what he’s thinking Daehyun was in a snitch for a whole week.

“ _Hyung,_ ” Daehyun gasps, succeeding finally in pulling Himchan in just that bit closer, as Himchan’s fingers push further into his heat.

“I know,” Himchan says, and he takes out his fingers to coat himself in more lube before pressing the head of his dick against Daehyun’s slicked hole.

Daehyun groans as he pushes in, carefully fucking into him, and Himchan grits his teeth, bites the inside of his cheek to keep from pumping his hips too quickly.

“Fuck,” Daehyun breathes again, when Himchan is inside him, finally.

Himchan kisses him, brushes his hair away from his forehead and curves his fingers down his ear and the side of his neck. Daehyun shudders, adjusting to Himchan’s dick, muscles accommodating and pulsing.

“I know,” Himchan answers.

.

Daehyun traces swirling patterns onto Himchan’s chest with his finger, not tired enough to sleep but lazy from his most recent orgasm as Himchan dozes, on and off, occasionally waking up enough to answer Daehyun’s questions.

Mostly, Daehyun just curls up half on top of him, scrolling through his phone.

Himchan rouses again when Daehyun taps him on the cheek.

“Look, look,” Daehyun whispers.

Himchan mutters his annoyance but opens his eyes all the way and shifts himself up higher onto the pillows into a more comfortable position, and Daehyun lays his head down on Himchan’s thigh. He shows him his phone.

“Youngjae sent me these. He’s probably going to upload them tomorrow.”

Himchan takes his phone from him to look at the images more closely while Daehyun sighs and snuggles in, his hair tickling Himchan’s hip. They are the ones from this morning -- Himchan and Daehyun in the intimate setting of an apartment. Himchan knows they’re going up on what’s advertised as a classy erotic webzine, but Youngjae’s done some great work, and he can’t help but feel like these photos belong somewhere a bit more established.

“They’re really nice,” Himchan says.

Daehyun laughs. “They’re fucking _gorgeous._ You should have read Youngjae’s email -- no, _don’t_ read it. I’m just saying. We look good. He says he asked you if you wanted to go back. Do you?”

Himchan plays with Daehyun’s hair and Daehyun hums happily. “I don’t think so. I mean, it wasn’t _bad_ ; I just don’t really get the same thing out of it as you do.”

“You mean you’re not an exhibitionist.”

Himchan shrugs, grinning, giving Daehyun’s hair a gentle tug.

“We could come out as boyfriends,” Daehyun continues. “Market it that way. I know some people who do it.”

“You want to exploit our relationship for more popularity and a higher pay stub?”

“Maybe,” Daehyun quips.

“I thought the industry didn’t like to know about their models’ relationships outside of work. Something about destroying the illusion.”

“Well,” Daehyun says. “We could probably make it work.”

“I’d rather not,” Himchan admits. “I kind of like how we are right now.”

Daehyun falls silent. He pulls him down then, back onto the mattress and under the covers, and draws up the blankets to his chin and wraps his arms tight around Himchan’s middle, placing a quick kiss on his chest before resting his cheek there.

“What?” Himchan asks gently when all Daehyun does is lay there, sighing.

“Nothing.”

He hides his face against Himchan’s chest, and Himchan leans down to kiss the top of his head. He wants Daehyun to know he doesn’t _need_ anything exciting or strange or new to keep him interested, but Daehyun’s stubborn, hard to convince. “You really want me to do it?”

“I don’t know? You had fun, right?” Daehyun asks, voice muffled.

Himchan hums in agreement. “We could do it again, if you wanted--”

“No -- I just -- It’s okay. I like the way we are, too.” He curls up tight against Himchan’s side.

“Well,” Himchan says, “I’m glad it’s mutual.”

Daehyun’s open palm comes down over his skin lightly, and Himchan laughs. “ _Hyung._ ”

“You know what I mean.”

Daehyun settles back down against him, a pleasant weight, and Himchan feels himself dozing off again.

“Yeah, I do,” Daehyun breathes, small and unsure, but he’s trying. Himchan molds himself around Daehyun’s body and draws them both down into sleep.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing](http://andnowforyaya.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya)


End file.
